


The Dropkick

by SaphiraWritesometimes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Punk Rock, Velvet (I'll kick my own ass) scarlatina, Velvet beats a mother fucker with another mother fucker, rock au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiraWritesometimes/pseuds/SaphiraWritesometimes
Summary: Velvet's band plays a show in a bar when CRDL shows up and ruins the night.  Also Velvet may now have a criminal record.





	The Dropkick

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS TOOK ME TOO LONG TO WRITE I've had this on my computer for almost 3 months

The Dropkick  
AKA Velvet (I’ll kick my own ass) Scarlatina beats a mother fucker with another mother fucker

Velvet really didn’t want to be doing this, in fact after last night she really didn’t want to be here at all. And yet here the rabbit faunus was slowly walking towards the same bar that not even six hours ago she started probably the biggest fight on this side of vale. She really wished she could melt into a puddle, just collapse into a pile of goo and avoid all responsibility but even that wouldn’t stop Coco from dropping a guitar into the puddle and telling her to play the show. To be fair she couldn’t believe that she started the fight and she still had the bruised knuckles to prove it. But all it took was one act by a random asshole to set her off.

No one, at first glance, would be able to tell that the seemingly quiet rabbit faunus was actually one of the essential pieces of one of the best underground punk bands in Vale. Sure, there was the calm and shy exterior but deep beneath that was the angry guitar playing, profanity spewing lead guitarist of CFVY pot. The night had started out normal for a gig; the band showed up at the bar and set up about two hours early and started a tab for the members and started the sound check. When that was all said and done the band began to mentally prepare backstage while the bar’s patrons began to show up, by 5’oclock that night the bar was full of leather clad, studded and mohawked punks who were getting drunker and drunker by the hour. The first band to start the night off was another local band, Auburn or something like that Velvet wasn’t paying attention. What she was focusing on were two people that came in to the bar.  
Two people probably no older than twenty but still somehow managed to get into the bar were standing in the pit. One from the looks of it was a human girl with a large blue mohawk clad in the usual punk fashion of studded belts wrist bands and jacket, while her friend seemed to be a horse faunus. The human girl seemed to be in her element while the poor faunus was just standing in the corner trying to not draw attention to their self. The faunus couldn’t have stood out any more from the crowd however, they were dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a bright blue t-shirt. To Velvet this kid looked like this would be their first show. “hey Coco take a look at the crowd tonight” strolling up with her usual saunter was the coffee haired lead singer. The lead singer walked to the side off the stage to view the crowd slowly getting more and more drunk as the opening band continued to play, she was sporting he usual beret and aviators while her tattoos were on full display in the brown tank top she wore. “seeing something you like out there honey bunny? Maybe I should be jealous.” She jested peeking at the crowd over the brim of her glasses at the crowd “first we’re poly and you know I’d tell you if I was going to date another person, second that kid over there looks like they’re about to have a panic attack.” The faunus motioned with her thumb to the kid. The singer’s eyes followed the thumb to view the horse faunus that was trying to blend into the corner “eh they look like they’re here for their first show, I mean come one punk isn’t always studs and leather. It’s not like you were born tatted up and screaming into a mic.” The singer moved back to the back stage as she motioned for Velvet to follow “come on we have a set to get started.”  
After the first band finished their set CVFY Pot took the stage. The crowd let loose their cheers as Velvet’s angry guitar strumming screeched through the amplifiers. Velvet was well in her element now, nothing but the thud of the drums and the nickel strings cutting into her callused fingers; Velvet couldn’t call anywhere else home. Coco came in hard with her vocals

  
"If we're the flagship of peace and prosperity"  
"We're taking on water and about to fuckin' sink"  
"No one seems to notice, no one even blinks"  
"The crew all left the passengers to die under the sea"  
"Countdown, to the very end,"  
"Equality, an invitation that we won’t extend"  
"Ready aim, pull the trigger now,"  
"In time you firmly secure your place in hell"

  
Velvet tuned out Coco for a moment to survey the crowd for a moment. She could see the mass of people moshing and the few who were pressed up against the stage were throwing out the devil horns; or as Coco had said during one of their concerts “the Scarlatina ears”. Velvet felt the smile creep across her face when she saw the two kids from earlier standing in the front row both giving the ears and singing along to the song. The set continued for about another ten minutes when Velvet noticed four jock looking men muscle their way into the bar, she knew exactly who they were and scowled.  
Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark the four men had relentlessly harassed Velvet on Beacon college’s campus and now here these four assholes were marching their way into her show probably carrying fake IDs to con the poor bartender out of beer. She huffed at the sight of them walking over to the bar, she wasn’t going to let them ruin her night plus she made a silent promise to get them back for all the torment they put her through. As the next song was beginning the four jerks had muscled their way to the front of the crowd earning angry looks from those in the mosh pit, Cardin had either on accident or on purpose had stood next to the two kids. He glanced at them and did a double take once he saw the faunus kid a very bad grin came to his face.

  
Velvet glanced back towards the two kids only to see that Cardin and his crew had shoved the human girl away and now were standing around the faunus in a circle. Through her earplugs Velvet couldn’t hear what Cardin was saying but she did see his lips move in the shape of the word animal, the poor kid tried to back away they only bumped into Dove. Velvet had unknowingly stopped playing in the middle of the song but she didn’t care, she watched Cardin swing his fist into the kids gut while Dove and Sky pulled them back up and held them by their arms.

  
That was enough for Velvet. The dam had burst and now she was seeing red, she moved towards Coco’s mic and motioned for the band to cease playing. “Hey you, muscled up douchbag harassing the kid” Velvet moved to the center of the stage all the while staring down Cardin and his gang. Cardin looked up from the faunus crying on the ground to the muscular guitar player on the stage. “Hey it’s that faunus bitch from the uni” the muscled bastard exclaimed while pointing up to the stage, the insult was lost on Velvet as she pushed her way to the mic “why don’t you come up here you fauxhawked mother fucker, you wanna fight I’ll fight you right here.” Velvet was fuming now the rest of CFVY pot now stood looking at their guitarist in shock. Cardin looked at the stage with a laugh mouthing fuck you freak as he turned back to continue attacking the kid, Velvet had finally had enough of this she threw her guitar down onto the stage. She would not treat her precious Les Paul so roughly but now all she could think about was how angry Cardin had made her as she moved to the back of the stage, all Velvet could see was red as she lept off the stage and her feet connected with Cardin’s face.

  
She didn’t waste any time in bringing her fist to connect with Cardin’s face. All Velvet could think of was swing after swing until she felt something tug on her ears, “get off of him you freak” looking back she saw Russel Thrush trying, and failing, to pull her off of Cardin. A quick jab from her right fist into his gut was enough to sending toppling to the ground letting go of her ear and eliciting a cheer from the crowd. With the annoying prat now on the ground gasping for air she resumed her beatdown of the brutish man until she felt someone wrap their arms around her, looking to her right she saw Dove trying to restrain her fury. Not being able to move her arms from the tight grip that Dove had on her Velvet threw her head into the mans face; the crowd began to cheer loudly as he reeled back in pain while Velvet only grimaced through the pain in her nose, which had now begun to bleed.

  
Velvet finally reared back to take in the crowd around her, a ring had formed with many cheering her on as she proceeded to look back down only to see Cardin trying to get back up “hey you missed this one” She turned to see the girl from earlier with another rather rough looking young man holding Sky Lark by his arms. A quick jab into his gut sent the man to his knees gasping for air, all the while Cardin was still slowly coming back to his senses. This wasn’t good enough for her she wanted him to go down and stay down, noticing Sky still kneeling down trying to regain his breath her anger flared back up she reached out and grabbed Sky by the back of his head and slammed him face first into his friend still on the ground. Velvet stood above the two her fist still clenched “DON’T EVER COME BACK HERE AND DON’T YOU EVER PICK ON ANOTHER FAUNUS AGAIN YOU WORTHLESS ASS!” the crowd around her either held up their fist or their drinks in a toast. Velvet was about to join them when she felt a hand on her back, still in her fight mode she swung back to deliver a right hook only to have her fist caught by Yatsuhashi “Yatsu what…” “We gotta leave now” Coco yelled over the crowd grabbing Velvet’s guitar and leaping from the stage with Fox following shortly after. Velvet only felt Coco grab her hand and lead her out of the bar sparing a moment to look in the direction of the faunus kid to see if they were alright, she let out a sigh of relief as they were standing back up and talking with their friend. That night ended with the band climbing into the back of their shared van all the while Coco berated Velvet for her impulsive beat down however well deserved it was, now in the light of the next day here Velvet was making her way alone to the same bar that she almost got arrested in to apologize to the owner for her conduct. She stood at the door looking inside, the bright neon light displaying open, she took a deep breath and stepped inside “Hello is anyone here?” she called out, hearing the clanking of a glass she saw the bartender turn towards her “YOU, DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU’VE CAUSED ME?” the bartender yelled as he walked around the bar towards the faunus “look sir if this is about any damages that I cause I will happily pay for them and if you do not want us to return to this bar then my bandmates and I will happily oblige.” She said as she looked down at the floor “not want you to return, hell I want you guys back here every week.” Velvet’s head shot up “what? But the fight? And…..” “kid listen those boys came in here with a fake I.D. and tried to rough up some kid just because he was here as far as I’m concerned you did me a favor by kicking his ass. I want your band to perform here at least once a week, whatever tips you make are yours to keep and if you sell merch we only ask for ten percent, what do you say?” the man asked as he held out his hand for Velvet to shake, she reached out and clasped her hand in his “we’re free next Friday night.”


End file.
